All Bark and No Bite
All Bark and No Bite is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Gravemoor. It is also the first case to take place in the Forbidden Circle, a district based in Gravemoor. Plot At the Gravemoor Airport, the player is picked up by and meets one of their assigned partners of the department, Chase Watson. He gets to know the player a bit better and reveals a bit about his past before asking if the player wanted to pick up a Crappuccino from Moonbucks while driving to Headquarters (nickname for the police HQ). When Chase and the player enter the café, they notice it being eerily empty until they find a man laying face flat on the ground in the corner, initiating their very first murder investigation as a team. Tough luck hit the team when they discover that the man was dead, who had a shocked look on his face. A cashier by the name of Veronica White came out and identified the victim as one Donnie Fairham, a high school dropout. After flagging the cashier as a suspect, Chase introduced the player to hands-on police work such as repairing broken or torn items and sifting through items. Zoe Callas, the department's pun-loving coroner, determined that Donnie suffered a fatal blow in his testicles which caused them to swell. Unable to deal with the pain, Donnie went into shock that quickly killed him, explaining the face he made. The player soon met their other co-workers of the department, including Chief Diondre Caldwell, who informs the player that they will alternate partners between Chase and Detective Alice Valentine from time to time. The team's investigation led them to flagging four more suspects and two other crime scenes. However, in the middle of it all, it's revealed that Donnie was kicked out of the house by his father, Michael Fairham, after dropping out of high school. The only way Donnie supported himself was to work as an underling for a group of criminals led by Zhang Ai, who are running an underground dogfighting ring. He did grunt work like collecting money after fights, ushering out unruly gamblers, and, his least favorite responsibility, cleaning up after the fights. After one particularly brutal fight, in which one dog savages another to the point of nearly cutting it in half, Donny was disheartened. He tried to go back home and noticed that he was followed by numerous other dogs barking at him but this was just the rich high school student, Noah McIntyre, trying to make Donnie feel guilty for hurting dogs. The cashier, Veronica, later admitted to being Donnie's girlfriend and was a proud animal lover. After collecting enough evidence, the team proved that Veronica White was guilty of premeditated homicide. Veronica hated Chase's sudden accusation of homicide, but the movie star-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Veronica admitted that she killed Donnie but she stated that it was for a variety of reasons. Veronica loved Donnie and hated the fact that he can't support himself. As a result, she didn't see a bright future with him. Donnie worked for the group of criminals and witnessed the abhorrent dog fights. Veronica saw a soul in an animal which she said it might be her prime motive. In addition, Donnie had a one-night-stand with Noah McIntyre, further angering the Moonbucks cashier. All these reasons combined together fueled Veronica's rage which eventually drove her to "putting him out of his misery". Chase was disappointed in Veronica for wasting her youth before shipping her off to court where the Honorable Emma Stoned currently serves as the city's justice. In her speaking in court, Veronica explained to the Honorable Stoned that Donnie was her true love but when he began to get involved with shady individuals and perform immoral deeds to support himself, Veronica had enough and got angry. When asked to explain her methods to the court, Veronica responded by saying Donnie walked into the café, hoping to talk to her about the recent events. Her rage got to the better of her as she they began to engage in a physical altercation. Veronica delivered a large and powerful punch to Donnie's crotch. She ran off in the back to compose herself and put an ice pack on a wound she sustained by Donnie during the fight, but when the team arrived, she got nervous and tried to hide the evidence to avoid going to jail. The Honorable Stoned was curt in her speech to Veronica and issued her a 30-year jail sentence with a 20-year parole possibility. Following the trial, Chief Caldwell wanted the player to find anything to put Zhang Ai behind bars, for she's one of the most dangerous people in all of Gravemoor. Zoe wanted to accompany the player in questioning Noah McIntyre about his knowledge of serial killers. Chase and the player investigated the dogfight ring and found a gun which was recently fired and belonged to Zhang Ai. Upon questioning her, Chase was hesitant to bring up the gun but Ai claimed that she often practices shooting guns at the shooting range for practice. Since she didn't own a shooting license, Ai was fined. She told the team she's aware of the department trying to incriminate her for something but they would never do it. Noah seemed adamant about explaining what he knew about serial killers. He spoke about one particular serial killer called, "The Lakewood Slasher". They committed eight murders, all of the victims went to the same high school Noah is enrolled into, and the Slasher was never caught. He wanted to explain more but first, he wanted to prove the player's detective skills by sending them to the Moonbucks cafe to find something he hid about the serial killer. After finding a newspaper article about The Lakewood Slasher, the tech expert, Chang Li, analyzed it and discovered that the identity of the serial killer was a young high school student named Eric Chambers. Eric was deformed and always wore homemade masks to conceal his face. It was unveiled that Eric fell in love with a girl in his high school, who didn't reciprocate the feelings. Believing this to be the motive for the murders, the team returned to Noah and told him everything. Noah further went on about the large body of water in the district which is in the center. Apparently, Eric Chambers AKA The Lakewood Slasher was supposedly killed and fell into the water when he was trapped by the girl who he was in love with. The police shot him and nobody knows who the girl Eric loved was. A new issue rose up: Michael Fairham and Finn Finley were having a heated argument at the house. Chase and the player went to stop it. The two were playing cards until Michael claimed Finn cheated. After proving Finn was indeed cheating, Chase told Finn to leave but not before Finn told the team about something he knows something juicy on Zhang Ai. Unwilling to tell, Finn took off. With the first day under their belt, the player was dismissed. Stats Victim *'Donnie Fairham' (Found dead inside a café with a shocked look on his face) Murder Weapon *'Bare Hands' Killer *'Veronica White' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cough *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats Cajun food Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cajun food Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cough *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats Cajun food Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cough *The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cough *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats Cajun food Killer's Profile *The Killer has a cough. *The Killer drinks whiskey. *The Killer eats Cajun food. *The Killer is bruised. *The Killer stands 5'6" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Moonbucks Café. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Veronica White) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (01:00:00; Murder Weapon found: Bare Hands; Evidence: Killer has a cough) * Talk to Veronica White about the victim. (Prerequisite: Moonbucks Café investigated) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Address; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Dirty Necklace, Trash Bag, Faded Note; Prerequisite: Address restored) * Examine Dirty Necklace. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (00:45:00; Evidence: Killer drinks whiskey) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Zhang Ai) * Question Zhang Ai about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Angry Message; New Suspect: Michael Fairham) * Ask Michael Fairham about his angry message to his son. (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Dogfight Ring. (Clues: Unknown Man, Gold Ring, Dead Dog; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Finn Finley) * Interrogate Finn Finley about the victim. (Prerequisite: Finn identified on Photo) * Examine Gold Ring. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (01:30:00; New Suspect: Noah McIntyre) * Talk to Noah McIntyre about his stolen gold ring. (Prerequisite: Victim's DNA identified on Gold Ring) * Autopsy Dead Dog. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats Cajun food) * Question Michael Fairham about his family's dead dog. (New Crime Scene: Treehouse; Prerequisite: Dead Dog autopsied) * Investigate Treehouse. (Clue: Box of Clothes; Prerequisite: Talk to Michael) * Examine Box of Clothes. (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (01:00:00) * Ask Veronica White why she lied about not knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) * Examine Faded Money Pack. (Result: Threatening Message; All tasks before must be done first) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Confront Zhang Ai about her threat to the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Spectator Seats. (Clues: Broken Object, Audio Device; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Statue of Victim) * Examine Statue of Victim. (Result: Property of Finn Finley) * Question Finn Finley about the statue. (Prerequisite: Finn's Statue unraveled) * Analyze Audio Device. (03:00:00; New Clue: Audio Waves) * Examine Audio Waves. (Result: Sounds of Dogs) * Ask Noah McIntyre why he scared the victim. (Prerequisite: Sounds of Dogs identified) * Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Locked Camera; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Ice Pack) * Analyze Ice Pack. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is bruised) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer stands 5'6" tall) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to In Deep Water (1/7). (No stars) In Deep Water (1/7) * Investigate Dogfight Ring. (Clue: Trash Can; Available after unlocking In Deep Water 1/7) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (09:00:00) * Question Zhang Ai about the recently fired gun. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Ask Noah McIntyre what he knows about serial killers. (Available after unlocking In Deep Water 1/7) * Investigate Moonbucks Café. (Clue: Torn Pieces of Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Noah) * Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) * Inquire Noah McIntyre about The Lakewood Slasher. (Reward: Slasher Mask; Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Break up the fight between Michael and Finn. (All tasks before must be done) * Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Card Table; Prerequisite: Break up the fight) * Tell Michael that Finn was cheating. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Card Table found) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia Reviews Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Gravemoor